Requiem For A Dream
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Les gens changent. Pas toujours en bien. Trop souvent en mal. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Mais je vous en pris appelez moi Débauche. ARRETE.
1. Quand un ange perds ses ailes

**Disclaimer : Tout est la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb')**

**Note : Je vous préviens direct, dark Hermione donc OOC. Je ne vous promets pas une fin heureuse. Je ne sais pas la fin. Le Dray/Mione viendra dans les prochains chapitres. Je sais ça choque, je fais des fics hétéro maintenant. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue. Bonne lecture. **

**Requiem For A Dream**

_**Prologue : **_

_Quand un ange perds ses ailes _

_Alors ça y est. On y est, n'est ce pas ? On a beau chasser le naturel, il revient toujours. J'ai passé toute ma vie à le chasser. Désormais, je n'en ai plus la force. _

Les Hommes sont des créatures étranges. Ils prônent des valeurs sans jamais rien faire concrètement. Ils disent aimer et font souffrir. L'Humanité entière se ment à elle-même. Et moi je n'en peux plus. J'ai passé les septs dernières années de ma vie à jouer à l'enfant sage. Parfaite rat de bibliothéques. C'est fini.

Dernière année à Poudlard, internat privée pour petit génie et gosses de riches. Et c'est mort, cette année je jette l'éponge. Désolée pour les imbéciles qui n'ont jamais su voir au delà des apparences. La gentille fille s'est fait la malle. Dîtes bonjour à son alter-égo. Je vous rassure elle et moi sont bel et bien la même personne.

Je me présente : Hermione Granger. Je suis une Littéraire, prétendumment artiste complétement décallée qui croie que la Vie est un jeu et s'amuse à compter les points depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Un jour je me tuerais juste pour pouvoir dire à la vie "Et ouais, t'as perdu. Je me suis tuée toute seule comme une grande, j'ai gagné !". Mon enterrement sera une vraie farce, je rédigerais une lettre parodique et me foutrais une dernière fois de votre gueule quand on la lira à celui-ci. Et ouais je vous ferais chier jusque dans ma tombe. Je suis faite pour ça.

Appelez moi Débauche. Je te baise et te rebaise. La première fois dans le sens sexuel du terme. La seconde en te jettant purement et proprement. Comme le déchet humain que tu es. Bienvenue dans mon Monde. Là où les femmes sont toutes des putes et les hommes des cons prêt à les payer.

J'aime m'autoparodier. L'ironie est ma meilleure alliée. La cruauté ma seule qualité. Parlons peu, parlons bien : je suis une garce antipathique et psychotique. Plus t'as mal, plus je te brise. Mon rêve : briser les vôtres. Mon projet d'avenir : tous vous détruire. Mon hobby : vous faire pleurer. Je vous l'ai bien caché. Avouez, vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Mais aujourd'hui je me laisse aller et ça va être sanglant. Dîtes adieu à vos rêves d'enfants, je suis votre pire cauchemar. Un vent d'Apocalypse va souffler sur Poudlard cette année. Ne demandez pas la cause, vous connaissez déjà la réponse : moi. Je n'ai pas changé, rassurez vous, je me montre juste sous un autre jour.

_19H37, Quai de Poudlard, premier Septembre : _

Je pose le pied sur le quai. J'ai dormi pendant tout le voyage en train. Je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec ceux qui on été mes amis pendant toute ma scolarité. Ils me saoulent. Cela fait des années qu'ils me saoulent. Mais cette année c'est fini. J'ai décidé de changer et ils n'ont plus rien à faire dans ma vie. Ils ne le savent pas encore. Mais je ne m'inquiéte pas. Ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

Je souris. Pas ce sourire plein de joie auquel vous êtes habitués. Non un sourire méchant et cruel. Celui avec lequel vous allez devoir composer. Apprennez à me haïr car moi je vous hais déjà. Oui je vous hais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas personnel. Je hais l'Humanité entière. Et désolée de vous l'annoncez mais vous en faites partie.

Je sens mes "amis" autour de moi. J'ai envie de hurler. Ils ne savent pas encore qui je suis. Je vais devoir les supporter encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que c'est fini. Notre amitié est morte le jour où j'ai compris que cacher sa véritable nature n'était pas la solution. Ils ne sont pas amis avec moi mais avec elle. Et ils vont devoir l'apprendre.

Nous entrons dans la gigantesque école. Elle m'intimidait avant. Plus maintenant. Et je passe le porche fièrement. Cette année sera celle du changement. La douce Hermione est morte. Maintenant elle est devenue son antithèse. Elle est dure, froide, cruelle et cynique. Le changement n'est pour l'instant qu'à peine perceptible. Un peu de maquillage. Je lisse mes cheveux qui ont fini par définitivement me gonfler. Je me mets en valeur. Qui se méfierait d'une fille si belle et adorable ?

Je zappe le dîner de bienvenue. Il ne s'y passe rien d'intéressant. A part une petite incartade entre Potter et Malfoy. Ces deux là ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'insulter. Pathétique. Mais ça a au moins le mérite de me faire apprendre de nouvelles insultes. Les nouveaux, eux, ont regardé la scène d'un air passablement choqués. Mes amis quant à eux m'ont regardé bizarrement. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû rire quand Malfoy a mis son poing dans la figure à Potter. Mais avouons-le, il l'avait bien mérité. Ne dit-on pas que les amis d'hier sont les ennemis d'aujourd'hui et inversement.

Cela doit vous choquez une nouvelle fois. Je retourne ma veste. Excusez moi de le faire dans les régles. Il faudra vous le répétez combien de fois avant que vous y croyez ? Je ne suis plus la même. Je ne le serais plus jamais. Faut-il donc vous faire un dessin ou vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre même avec un dessin ?

Je vais être plus claire. Je suis la Destruction. Mère du Désespoir et fille du Chaos. Je n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à tout détruire. Ne rien laisser derrière moi. Si tu vas mal, je te ferais encore plus mal. Si tu me demandes de t'achever, je te laisserais vivre pour que tu souffres encore plus. Je te briserais mentalement et physiquement. Et ce sera encore meilleur qu'un orgasme. C'est clair ou pas encore assez ? Pas encore. Bien. La torture est une de mes spécialités. Quand la nuit tu t'éveilles en sueur et excités après un rêve érotique. Moi c'est après un rêve de destruction. Si j'étais un homme je dirais que ça me fait bander de vous faire du mal. Mais je n'en suis pas un. Malheureusement pour vous. Vous pensez que le mal se voit sur le visage des gens et je n'ai définitivement pas l'air méchante. Je semble innofensive et c'est ce qui vous perdra.

_Le mal est en chacun de nous. Certains le rejettent. D'autres finissent par ne plus pouvoir le faire. Le mal est trop ancré. Et pour eux c'est fini. _

**_A suivre ..._**

**Ce prologue est court. La suite de "Les Apparences" a peine entamé. Je crois qu'il est temps de m'expliquer. Mon livre avance tant et si bien que je l'aurais bientôt fini, et j'ai eu tendance à en faire ma priorité. Mais bientôt il sera terminé et je pourrais reprendre comme avant. Enfin comme avant, j'ai quelques petits problèmes de santé mais je composerais avec. J'espère que vous aimerez ce début. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

_Seb' ( Rassurez moi avec quelques reviews. Je n'ai pas perdu le peu de talent que j'avais, non ?)_


	2. Treize

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes). **

**Note : J'avais oublié de précisé UA sans magie. Bonne lecture ! **

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

_Treize_

_Il y a des mots qu'on n'ose prononcer. Des silences qui nous brisent. Et des gestes qui nous tuent._

_03h13, Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard, treize Septembre :_

Treize. Treize. C'est un chiffre obsédant. Un chiffre qui posséde. Qui me posséde. Comme cette marque ineffaçable au creux de mon poignet. Treize. Espoir ou désespoir. Espoir pour moi. Désespoir pour vous.

Et je suis là. Seule. La solitude est mon alliée. La multitude ma damnation. Car quand vous êtes là. Autour de moi. Quand vous riez. Souriez. Pleurez. Moi je ne pense qu'à la meilleure façon de vous détruire.

Et je tire sur cette cigarette. Qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Bravant les interdits. Cela faisait dix-septs ans que je ne l'avais pas fait. Que je m'étais brimée. Alors que briser les interdits. Il n'y a rien de plus jouissif.

La nuit est belle. Claire. Trop à mon goût. Mais je ne dirige pas les astres. A mon plus grand désarroi.

Mes anciens amis ne le sont plus aujourd'hui. Il a fallu treize jours. Treize jours pour qu'ils comprennent. Que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Que la joie en moi est morte. Que ma douceur n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Ce fut dur. C'était des amis fidèles. A la vie. A la mort. Dommage pour eux. Je ne suis fidèle qu'à moi.

J'ai dû les insulter. Leur montrer mon pire reflet. Rien n'y faisait. J'ai dû frapper. Hurler. M'énerver. M'entêter. Et j'ai fini par réussir. Ils ne me parlent plus. Et une joie secréte s'est emparée de moi. Quand l'incompréhension est née en eux.

_" Hermione, je crois que pour le moment nous ne pouvons plus être amis. Tu as trop changé. Je suis désolé. Et les autres aussi."_

Pas moi. Je suis heureuse. Oh oui ! Voyez le Bonheur brut qui s'est emparé de moi. La première étape est franchie. Les derniers liens coupés. Je ne suis plus enchaînée. Libre à moi de me déchaînée. Mais il est encore trop tôt. Je dois encore ronger mon frein. Et nul ne peut savoir à quel point c'est difficile.

J'exhale l'illicite fumée. Et je regarde fascinée les volutes qu'elle forme. Avant de s'effacer. Comme un Paradis qu'on ne ferait qu'approcher. Des pas dans l'escalier. Et un sourire danse sur mes lèvres. Les gentils ne s'avanturent pas dans les couloirs si tard.

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Pas de lumière. Mon impression se confirme. Les gentils ne se promènent pas dans le noir. Une silhouette. Et une voix.

"Granger ?"

Je suis demasquée. Lui aussi. Cela ne me dérange pas. J'assume celle que je suis désormais.

"Malefoy."

Une affirmation. Et une confirmation. La silhouette se rapproche. Et s'assoit à mes côtés. Sur le sol de la tour. Adossée à ses remparts. Pas de disputes ce soir. La nuit est trop calme. Empli de mystère. Et d'un parfum de trêve.

"Tu as changé, Granger."

Il ne sait même pas encore à quel point. Mais bientôt. Bientôt vous saurez tous.

"Ton don d'observation m'étonnera toujours. Une latte, peut être ?"

Je lui tends mon joint à demi entamé. Un gentil garçon aurait refusé. Mais ce n'en est pas un. Il le prends et tire dessus. Bien. Ce n'est pas un gentil garçon que je voulais rencontrer cette nuit.

"Tu es quelqu'un de surprenant."

Et détonnant. Mauvais jeu de mot. Je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit à haute voix. Vous me le pardonnerez donc.

"Et toi de prévisible."

Une attaque. Qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Une simple constatation. A lui de l'interprêter. Et de s'emporter. Si il pense que cela en vaut la peine.

"Nuit étrange, n'est ce pas ?"

Il prend le parti de changer de sujet. Ce n'est pas une nuit à conflit. Lui aussi le sait. Le sent.

"En effet."

Pas besoin de plus. Je n'ai jamais aimé developpé. Il a commencé. A lui de finir. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Cela n'a jamais été le mien.

"Alors comme ça Potty et les autres t'ont lâché ?"

Les nouvelles vont vite. C'est toujours comme ça en internat. Personne n'a de secret pour personne. Après à chacun de décider de les dévoiler au grand jour. Ou pas.

"Pour être plus exacte, j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils me lâchent."

Juste une rectification. Pas plus. S'il veut en savoir plus il me demandera. Sinon je me tairais. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

"Pourquoi ?"

Une invitation a dévoloppé. Je pourrais la refuser. Mais ce ne serais pas drôle, n'est ce pas ?

"Crois moi, ils ont l'air bien gentil et heureux de l'extérieur. Mais de l'intérieur, ils ne sont rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de con se prenant les uns les autres pour des cons."

Des faits simples. Exposés. Sans pudeur. Ni gêne. Ni honte. Juste l'exacte vérité. Sans amertume. Ni rancune. Il est surpris. Je reprends mon joint rêveusement.

"Saint Potty et les autres seraient donc humains ?"

Un rire. Bref. Court. Sans une once d'amusement. Une moquerie en réalité. Il le sait. Mais il ne le prendra pas mal. Pas ce soir.

"Bien trop à mon goût. Leur pureté fictive a fini par me donner la nausée."

C'est à son tour de rire. Un rire cynique. Et un peu triomphant. Il a la preuve de ce qu'il a toujours soupçonné. Tous les êtres humains sont corrompus.

"Tu n'as jamais été comme eux, n'est ce pas ?"

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Je dévoile mon jeu. Il ne fait que lire les cartes. Et il semble assez doué pour bien les interprêter.

"Non."

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il sait. C'est un homme malin. Manipulateur. Un bon allié. Dont il faut craindre la trahison.

"Tu as bien sû cacher ton jeu. Je ne m'en doutais pas un seul instant. Félicitation Granger."

Et cela sonne comme une raillerie. Je tire encore une bouffée. Je plane. Et lui aussi. Au dessus des règles. Et des haines antérieures. Je lui tends à nouveau mon joint. Il ne le refuse pas. Une fois de plus.

"Merci. Je te pensais pourtant quelqu'un d'assez lucide."

Un remerciement. Une insulte cachée. Les meilleurs amis sont en réalité les meilleurs ennemis. Savoir recevoir les coups. Et les rendre.

"Et je te pensais quelqu'un de sage. Egalité Granger."

Non. J'ai gagné. Mais il ne le sait pas. Il ne l'imagine même pas. Je lui laisse croire qu'on est a égalité. Rien n'est plus facile à abbatre qu'un ennemi qui croit avoir de l'avance.

Je reprends mon bien. Tire quelques bouffées. Et le jette par dessus les remparts. Sans une once de regret. Il se lève à son tour.

"Bonne nuit Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit, Granger."

Et comme une promesse. Il sera là demain aussi. C'est une certitude. Et elle plane autour de nous.

Juste une nuit de trêve. Juste un pacte entre le Diable et Lucifer. Juste une alliance. Reste à savoir qui la brisera en premier. Il suffit d'anticiper les mouvements de l'autre. La façon dont il avance ses pions. J'ai une longueur d'avance. Je connais son jeu depuis septs ans. Lui vient juste de découvrir le mien. A moi de conserver cette avance. Et à lui de la rattraper.

_Il y a des sourires qui nous blessent. Des rires qui nous écorchent. Et des paroles qui nous achèvent. _

**_A suivre ..._**

**Merci à tous les reviewers. Contente que vous ayez aimé mon court prologue. J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé ce premier chapitre. Pour me le faire savoir, rien de plus simple. Il vous suffit de me mettre une petite review. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Seb' (qui se fait honteusement virée de l'ordi. Une petite review pour la consoler ? =p)_


	3. Cette création de l'Enfer

**Disclaimer : Toujours à la même et pas à moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes).**

**Note : Non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction. Je réflichissais simplement à autre chose. Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! **

_____**Chapitre 2 :**_

___Cette création de l'Enfer_

___Les jours passent. Les jours s'effaçent. Et toujours ce désir de destruction au fond de moi. _

La Révolution est en marche. Derniers liens coupés. Premier allié trouvé. Je peux mettre le premier acte en place.

Je sais que Malefoy reviendra ce soir. Il est trop intrigué par mon jeu. Trop impatient de le comprendre. C'est un impulsif. Il ne prendra pas le recul nécessaire.

Et quand tout cela sera fini. Je l'écraserais comme tout les autres. Mais il ne le sait pas. Il ne se méfie pas assez. Il a encore l'image de la douce Hermione.

Il ne sait pas que cette Révolution j'y réfléchis depuis longtemps. Que je connais mon plan par coeur. Que j'ai tout calculé.

Alors je l'attends en haut de cette même tour. Un joint à la main comme toujours. Il viendra. C'est une certitude.

Déjà j'entends ses pas prudents dans l'escalier. J'entends sa respiration qu'il tente de dissimuler.

La Solitude m'a appris à écouter les bruits de la Nuit. Deviner ce qu'elle cache.

L'orage menace d'éclater. Cela ne fait que décupler mon euphorie. Le tonnerre claque dans le silence. Effrayant sûrement les plus jeunes pensionnaires.

Mais d'elle et moi, je sais que je suis la plus dangereuse. Elle a les sons de l'Apocalypse. Et j'en ai les moyens. Elle est ma bande sonore. Et je suis l'actrice principale.

Il entre. Un éclair l'aveugle alors que je le détaille. Pile à l'heure Malefoy. Le jeu va pouvoir commencer.

"Assis toi, je t'en prie. Je peux te proposer quelque chose à fumer, peut être ?"

Je lui tends d'avance le joint que j'avais préparer pour lui. Je sais qu'il l'acceptera.

"Avec plaisir, Granger. Bel orage, n'est ce pas ?"

Il me le prends des mains. Une question de réthorique. Simplement pour nous mettre en condition.

"Exact. Les Pouffsouffles doivent en trembler de terreur."

Il rit. Pas moi. Ce n'était pas de l'humour. Une simple constatation.

"Je crois en avoir entendu un hurler en venant. Toujours pas réconciliée avec Saint Potter et sa bande ?"

C'est à mon tour de rire. Mais un rire sinistre. Emplie d'ironie. Et d'une pointe de cruauté.

"Il n'y aura pas de réconciliation."

Et cela sonne comme un fait immuable. Peut être parce que c'en est un.

"Bien. Sinon j'aurais dû faire une croix sur nos petits têtes à têtes nocturnes et sur ce que te fournis ton dealer."

Ses raisons sont en parties éronnées. Ce n'est pas les joints qui l'intéressent. C'est ce que moi j'attends de lui qu'il veut savoir.

"Cela aurait été dommage. Il ne fournit pas à Poudlard."

Il s'en tient à des banalités. Il n'aura donc que des banalités de ma part. J'attends son offensive. Impatiemment.

"Dommage, en effet. Comment as-tu su ?"

Pas besoin de préciser. Il a appris à ne plus me sous-estimer. Parfait.

"Tu es quelqu'un de curieux Malefoy. Et cela ne te coûte rien d'essayer de savoir ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur Potter et les autres."

Il me sourit. Nous tirons une bouffée de nos joints respectifs. A nouveau nous planons ensemble.

"Bien joué, Granger. Tu m'as démasqué. Je ne suis qu'une fouine, rappelle toi."

Nous rions ensemble. En réalité nous nous moquons des autres. De leurs amitiés. De leurs nobles causes. Nous sommes deux fous. Au dessus de tout.

"Je me souviens. Que veux-tu ? Il fallait bien gagner leur confiance."

Et ce sourire sur nos lèvres. Comme une complicité. Qui dissimule cette envie de perdre l'autre.

"Tu es une sacrée manipulatrice, en réalité Granger."

S'il savait à quel point je le suis. Il n'est qu'un pion. Comme tout les autres.

"Autant que toi. Mais je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, nous pouvons nous appeller par nos prènoms, Drago."

Simple formalité. Faire croire que ce qui n'est qu'un allié est un ami. Et cela commence par ça.

"Je ne t'appelle pas Sang-De-Bourbe, je pense que c'est déjà un assez grand progrès pour le moment."

Il est plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Ou peut être encore plus fier que ce que je croyais. Impossible de savoir avec lui.

"Tu as sûrement raison. Il ne faudrait pas trop brusquer ta fierté de sang-pur."

Et cela claque comme une insulte. Alors qu'un éclair déchire le silence. Il recule effrayé. Et mon rire innonde l'air.

"Tu es d'humeur rieuse ce soir."

Simple remarque. Il sait que je peux faire pire. Il ne voudrait pas trop me brusquer sans connaître exactement mes forces.

"L'orage a toujours eu cet effet sur moi."

Il ne relève pas ma remarque. Il sait qu'elle n'a d'importance que de faire changer le tour de la conversation.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Et son air sérieux brise le ridicule de la question. Il ne demande pas mon nom. Il veut savoir ce qu'il cache.

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."

Je ne fais que gagner du temps. Il le sait. Et je vois dans ses yeux que ça ne passera pas comme ça. Il est trop joueur pour cela.

"Cela ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu n'es pas celle que tu prétendais être. Alors qui es-tu ?"

Cela se confirme. Malefoy est un être bien trop curieux. Pour son propre bien.

"Est-ce réellement important ?"

Je tire sur mon joint. Feignant d'être ennuyée pas sa question. En réalité, je ne fais que jouer.

"J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse."

Pour mieux le détruire. Tu ne m'auras pas Malefoy. Je suis à ta hauteur. Tu devras l'apprendre. A tes dépends.

"Sache simplement que je ne suis pas une personne recommandable."

Il rit. Il se moque de moi. De lui-même en réalité. Pour avoir cru pouvoir m'arracher cette information. Que nous savons capitale.

"Je m'en doutais, Granger. Tant pis, je le découvrirais moi même. Ce sera certainement intéressant."

Bien plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. Il a tout à découvrir de moi. Mais il ne saura que le nécessaire.

"Et toi qui es-tu ?"

Ce n'est pas réellement une question. Je le sais déjà. Juste une façon de rétablir une certaine forme d'égalité. Enfin lui faire croire qu'il y en a une.

"Tout comme toi, je ne suis pas une personne recommandable."

Il se sert de mes propres armes. Pour se dissimuler. Trop tard. Au fond de son sourire. J'ai aperçu la crainte d'être joué.

"Apprends moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà."

Un défi. Qui a un air d'arrogance. Qui en réalité n'est qu'une simple pique.

"Tu es devenue belle Granger."

Il voulait me désarçonner. Il a réussi. Je fais comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon il prendrait de l'avantage.

"Tu l'es aussi Malfoy. Bonne nuit."

Je me lève. Jette mon joint. Et me penche vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue pâle. Puis m'en vais.

J'ai juste le temps de l'entendre me murmurer :

"Bonne nuit Granger. Fait attention à toi, nous ne sommes pas de la même catégories."

Et mon rire éclate bruyamment. S'il savait à quel point il se trompe tout en ayant raison. Nous ne sommes pas de la même catégories. Je viens de celle au dessus de lui.

_**A suivre ...**_

******J'espère que vous avez appréciés. J'attends toujours quelques reviews. Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Enfin bref, si ça intéresse quelqu'un je serais le 1er Juillet à la Japan Expo. Je suis pas méchante, je mords pas. Je suis châtains clairs, j'ai les yeux bleus, j'aurais sûrement des anglaises. Je peux pas vous donner plus de précisions. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Seb' (Je vous ai déjà dit que des reviews me feraient très plaisir et ne vous prendraient que quelques secondes ?)_


	4. Ces jeux insensés

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour vous servir)**

**Note : Non il n'y aucun rapport voulu avec le film "Requiem for a dream" que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu, mais plus avec Mozart. J'adore ce requiem. Je trouve qu'il y a une intensité dans les rythmes qui convient parfaitement au drame, à la destruction, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce titre. Bonne lecture. **

_**Chapitre 3: **_

_Ces jeux insensés_

_Ce tremblement infime. Les sens éveils. Et la Folie qui se renforce. _

Le bal d'Hallowen approche. Il est temps de joindre le geste à la parole.

Et il ne pourrait y avoir de meilleures occasions. Pour prouver à Malefoy que je suis bien ce que je prétends être.

Le danger est proche. Et ma joie décuple à chaque seconde qui me rapproche du moment tant attendu.

Ce bal sera inoubliable. Le début de ma nouvelle vie.

Si mon plan réussi. Je saurais que j'ai bien fait. Que j'étais faîte pour ça.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'en être sûre.

Je l'ai toujours su. Mon ancienne vie m'ennuyait. Être gentille avec tout le monde. Être parfaite.

Quel ennui. Quelle déchéance. J'étais vraiment tombée bas.

Mais j'avais mes raisons. Et mes efforts payeront. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Rien n'est gratuit ici bas. Je l'ai appris il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Et certains vont bientôt l'apprendre à leurs dépends.

_22h39, Grande Salle de Poudlard, trente et un Octobre :_

Le Chaos s'est emparé de Poudlard. Les filles dansent sur les tables. Les garçons balancent leurs chemises.

Les professeurs sont débordés. Les élèves exultent dans une joyeuse orgie.

Des couples forniquent dans des coins obscurs. Quand ce n'est pas en pleine lumière.

La musique a atteind des décibels impossible. Pour s'entendre il faudrait hurler.

Pour ma part je danse dans la foule anonyme. Je mets ma joie sur le compte de l'ambiance.

J'ai réussi. J'ai débauché toute une école. Et demain, ils ne se souviendront de rien.

Mais il y aura les photos. Les vidéos. Qui circulent déjà sur Internet. J'y ai veillé.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Malefoy me fait un sourire complice. Avant de recommencer à tripoter une blonde plus très farouche.

Potter s'est mis debout sur la table des professeurs et hurle à qui veux l'entendre :

"Qui veut se faire une star ?"

Et vingts jeunes filles lui sautent instantanèment dessus.

Même certaines Serpentards.

J'exulte. Je suis au sommet de ma gloire. Car ceci est mon oeuvre.

Ce fut simple à mettre en place.

J'avais l'habitude d'aider aux cuisines avant. Les cuisiniers ont confiance en moi.

Je suis allée en cuisine proposer mon aide.

J'ai proposé d'apporter les boissons. Et en ai profiter pour glisser de la drogue dedans.

Dès le premier verre, les élèves se sont déchaînés.

J'ai juste prévenu Malefoy. Pour qu'il soit témoin de mon ouvrage.

Et qu'il en profite. Pour le mettre en confiance.

Un dernière année de Serdaigle s'est mis aux platines et refuse de les lâcher. Au grand damn du DJ officiel qui n'arrive pas à récupèrer son poste.

La nourriture sur les tables a été jeté à terre. C'est la marée humaine.

J'avale d'un trait mon verre. Je suis dèsormais insoupçonnable.

Car désormais je suis aussi droguée qu'eux.

Et qui se douterait que je me suis droguée en toute connaissance de cause.

Qui soupçonnerait une pauvre victime.

J'embrasse violement un Serpentard à ma portée.

Il est temps de fêter ma victoire. Et ce comme il se doit.

Tout devient flous. Je n'ai conscience plus que d'une chose. De cet étalage de débauche dont je suis la cause.

Et ma fierté n'a aucune limite. Je danse avec frénésie. Embrasse tout le monde et n'importe qui.

Je ris. Hurle. Sens des mains inconnues sur moi. Ma robe malmenée couvre à peine mon corps.

Une cinquième année à moitié nue passe devant moi en courant. Poursuivie par un quatrième année en boxer.

Ginny Weasley embrasse son frère. Le Saint Potter se fait tailler une pipe par Pansy Parkinson tandis qu'il embrasse Luna Lovegood.

Dans un coin Cho Chang se fait chevaucher bruyamment par Goyle.

Un groupe de Pouffsouffles de dernière année entament un strip tease sur leur table attitrée.

Et je sens vaguement qu'on tente de me déshabiller.

La musique se fait encore plus forte. Et la frénésie s'empare de nous.

Les professeurs acculés renonçent. Se font éjecter de la salle sans ménagements.

Certains prennent même le soin de vérouiller la porte.

L'ordre n'existe plus. Il ne régne désormais plus que le chaos sous toutes ses formes.

Colin Crivey prends des photos à tout va. Je prends conscience que je ne me souviendrais de rien demain.

Je m'approche de Malefoy et lui glisse à l'oreille qu'il faudrais lui voler son appareil à la fin de la soirée. Il acquiese.

"Tu as bu Granger ?"

J'entends à peine sa question dans la brume qui m'entoure.

"Les Apparences, Malefoy. Je dois être hors de tout soupçons."

Et je me rends compte que je m'accroche à lui pour ne pas tomber.

"Que penses-tu de célèbrer ta victoire dignement ?"

Je hoche la tête sans comprendre de quoi il parle. Il me prends par la main. Vire quelques personnes devant la porte qui mène aux cuisines.

Il m'entraîne dans les couloirs. Et je le suis sans volonté. La blonde nous court après.

Mais elle tombe. Et ne se relève pas.

Mon rire s'élève. Et je ne le reconnais plus. Il a cette pointe de noirceur que je cachais encore.

Il me fait monter dans les escaliers. Je fais tomber la coupe que j'avais à la main dans un virage au troisième étage.

Le bruit de l'explosion résonne à mes oreilles. Nous n'entendons pas les bruits de la fête ici. Juste le silence.

Et il m'entraîne toujours. Plus haut. Toujours plus haut.

Là où notre alliance a débuter. La Tour d'Astronomie.

Il ouvre la porte. Et le froid de la nuit me réveille un peu.

J'ai soudainement conscience de sa main dans la mienne. A quoi joue-t-il ?

Nous nous accoudons aux remparts. Et je fixe le vide.

Ca ferait quoi si je tombais ? Si je le faisais tomber ?

Sa voix coupe court à mes interrogations.

"Jolie fête. Félicitations Granger."

Je me souviens brusquement qu'on devait fêter mon succès.

"Merci. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu."

Et il sait que je ne parle pas de la fête.

"Bof. Une Serpentard quelconque. Je peux en avoir pleins sans ton aide."

Il a un rire qui me glace un instant. Dans son regard je perçois une pointe de convoitise.

"Tu ne m'auras pas, Malefoy."

J'ai dis cela sans réfléchir. La drogue certainement.

"Serais-ce un défi ?"

Le jeu reprends. Je le sais. Il faut que j'arrive à me reprendre.

"A ta guise. Mais sache le, je gagne toujours."

Je me sens à chaque secondes plus consciente de l'importance de cette conversation.

"C'est ce qui rend le jeu encore plus intéressant."

C'est sa manière d'accepter le défi. Il se penche.

"Tu aimes jouer Malefoy ?"

Je m'approche de lui sensuellement. Je veux le surprendre. Il hoche la tête positivement.

"Alors ..."

Je me rapproche encore plus. Effleure ses lèvres. Avant de le repousser violement.

Et de m'enfuir en courant de la pièce.

"Attrape moi si tu l'oses."

Je cours dans les couloirs vides. J'entends ses pas derrière moi. Je coupe par les couloirs. Je me perds dans Poudlard.

Je ne m'arrête pas. Je dévale les escaliers. Manque souvent de tomber. Mais il ne gagne pas de terrain.

Je croise la chatte de Rusard. A qui je donne un violent coup de pied. Son miaulement rauque me fait rire.

Je bouscule un Pouffsoufle de première année qui s'étale au sol. Il a du se perdre lui aussi. Je retrouve inconsciemment le chemin de la fête. Je me coule dans celle-ci.

Comme si je n'en étais jamais partie. Zabini tente de m'embrasser. Je le laisse faire.

Malefoy entre à son tour. Nos regards se croisent. Il a perdu. Pour cette fois. Et il le sait.

_Se laisser emporter. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle ?_

_**A suivre ...**_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à tout les reviewers. J'espère avoir de nouveaux quelques avis. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

_Seb' (En vacances et qui en profite croyez moi =P)_


	5. Ouvrir les yeux et se perdre

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi (et c'est injuste). **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes et ceux qui veulent).**

**Note : Pour une fois je n'ai rien à dire, juste : Bonne lecture ! **

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

_Ouvrir les yeux et se perdre dans la noirceur _

_Et puis un jour tu t'écroules. Tes yeux fixent le noir. Et en toi quelque chose est mort. _

J'émerge enfin. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain mécaniquement.

Les souvenirs me reviennent par flash anarchiques. Mais il me semble que je ne me souviens pas de tout.

Ces enchevêtrements de corps. Cette folie ambiante. _Mon oeuvre_.

Je me glisse sous la douche. Le jet d'eau glacé m'arrache une grimace.

Une véritable orgie. Les professeurs éjectés. La musique assourdissante.

Je me réveille lentement. Me lave des derniers péchés.

Cette décadence que j'ai calculé. Organisé. Préparé. Dans les moindres détails.

Je sors de la douche. Et affronte enfin mon regard dans la glace.

Ces regards fous. Ces cris incessants. Où toutes traces d'humanité a disparu.

Mon regard est vide. Je me brosse les dents.

Et Malefoy. Malefoy. Malefoy ... _Draco_ ...

Sur la glace apparaît une phrase. "_Pardonnez-moi"._

_23h48, Tour d'Astronomie, Quatre Octobre :_

Je ferme les yeux. Ce soir rien n'a d'importance. Tout me semble vain.

Je frisonne dans ma robe d'été. Le filtre de ma cigarette est tâché du rouge violent de mes lèvres.

Mes yeux cernés de noir, du noir de mon âme. Mes cheveux flottent au grés des vents violents.

Une larme m'échappe. Ce soir la mélancolie me hante. Me prends corps et âmes.

Trop de souvenirs remontent à la surface. Ma part d'humanité reprends ses droits.

Je me sens fragile. A la portée de tout. Et de tous.

J'ouvre les yeux. Des bruits dans l'escalier.

Pas ce soir, Malefoy. Derrière cette faiblesse. Je suis plus dangereuse que d'habitude.

Mais il n'entend pas mes avertissements muets. La porte s'ouvre. Et mon souffle s'arrête.

Je porte ma cigarette à mes lèvres. Il s'assoie à mes côtés.

"Bonsoir, Granger."

Je me tais. Je fixe la lune. Ce pâle croissant nous éclairant si faiblement.

"Pourquoi ne venais-tu plus ?"

Je m'y attendais. Nous avons été fidèles à ces rendez-vous depuis le premier soir.

"La fête m'a épuisée. Je me reposais."

Un mensonge. Dont il n'est pas dupe. Un rire amer lui échappe.

"Pas de faux-semblants. Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir envie de me le dire. Nous ne sommes pas amis."

Non. Juste deux alliés qui attendent le meilleur moment pour se trahir. Et cela me rend étrangement lasse.

"Tout à fait, Malefoy. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Et ne le serons jamais."

Il prend un air outré. Que je sais faux. Il en est aussi conscient que moi.

"Tu m'as lancé un défi."

Et je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il m'en veut. Je me suis jouée de lui. Comme de tout les autres.

"Non. Tu as pris mon affirmation pour un défi. Nuance."

Une simple rectification. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à m'en vouloir.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous l'avons tout deux accepter."

Une simple manière d'effacer le court instant de malaise qu'il a probablement ressenti.

"Tu as perdu, Malefoy."

Je veux juste lui faire mal. Lui faire comprendre que ce soir notre alliance est caduque.

"Seulement la première manche."

Et cela sonne comme une menace. Que je ne prends pas au sérieux.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça avec toi."

Et c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces jeux inutiles. Pas le temps de m'amuser.

"Tu n'as pas le choix."

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a réussi à me mettre en colére.

"Pourquoi ?"

Et ma voix claque dans l'air. Pour un peu je me lèverais.

"Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu m'appartiendras Granger."

Je me lève. Et le toise de toute ma hauteur. Pour qui me prend-t-il ?

"Je ne serais jamais tienne."

Et je hurlerais presque. Je me sens souillée. Déshonorée. Je ne suis pas comme ces filles avec qui il couche.

"Ne t'emporte pas. Je te dis simplement la vérité, ma belle. Tu seras mienne. Comme toutes les autres."

Le bruit de la gifle résonne dans le silence. Il me regarde choqué.

"Ne me confonds pas avec tes catins. Je suis pas comme elle. Ne l'oublie pas, Malefoy."

Il se met à sourire. Et un rire me prends à la gorge. Je comprends enfin. C'était un test.

"J'avoue que tu m'as surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à la claque. Mais je trouve ça assez intéressant. Tu es fière, Granger. J'aime ça."

Je me réinstalle à ses côtés. Je m'allume un joint.

"Ravie de t'avoir divertie. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer."

Cette fois mon regard devient dur. Et je ne cache pas le ton de menace de mes paroles. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas en sécurité.

"Je ne suis pas à tes ordres."

Et je sais qu'il le dit plus par fierté, que par conviction.

"Je sais. Je te préviens juste que tu n'en sortiras pas indemne si tu recommences."

Et la dureté de mon ton a disparu. Je lui énonce simplement une vérité. Qui ne me réjouie pas plus que lui.

"Je ne te comprends pas."

Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Et je devine qu'à cet instant il lit en moi. Mais je ne détourne pas le regard.

"Tu n'as pas à me comprendre. Tu comprendras le moment venu."

Il se rapproche légèrement. Comme pour lire un peu plus en moi. Je lui tends mon joint sans un mot. Il le porte à ses lèvres.

"J'en ai assez de ne pas comprendre. Tu es un mystère, Granger. Tu arrives en ce début d'année. Tu as l'air comme d'habitude. Et puis quelques semaines après, tu perds tout tes amis. Rectification, tu fais tout pour les perdre. Tu sors la nuit pour fumer des joints. On arrive à se parler sans s'insulter. Et puis cette fête. Que tu transformes en véritable orgie. Mais dis moi, t'as fait quoi pendant tes vacances pour devenir comme ça ?"

Je lui souris doucement. S'il savait. S'il savait qui je suis au fond de moi. Que ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ce que je suis capable de faire.

"J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je le cachais. Mais un jour, tu te réveilles. Et tu t'aperçois que ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'y arrives plus. Ta véritable nature reprends le dessus. Tu n'en peux plus. Tu deviens cinglé à force de faire semblant. Et tu finis par montrer au grand jour toute la bassesse de ton âme. C'est aussi simple que cela. Le mystére c'est comment ai-je fait pour tenir si longtemps ? Pour être cette fille bien sous tout les rapports que je haïssais. Pour supporter la haine au fond de moi. Cette haine que je déverse aujourd'hui. Je hais l'humanité entière. Et je me hais d'être une d'entre vous. Je hais ce monde. Ce système. La vie. Les gens. Je déteste les gens heureux. Ils me filent la gerbe. Je hais tout ce ramassis d'imbéciles qui sourient à tout bout de champs sans raison. Oui. Je hais leur innocence. Leur joie de vivre. Leur bonheur. Leur image parfaite. Je voudrais les tuer de mes mains. Les briser à jamais. Que plus jamais ils ne sourient. Qu'ils pleurent. Encore et encore. Maintenant tu sais, Malefoy. Je suis pire que toi."

J'ai soudain envie de pleurer. Il lève la main et l'approche doucement de mon visage. Je le laisse la poser lentement sur ma joue.

"Alors toi aussi, tu es atteinte par ce mal. Toi aussi tu ne supportes pas le bonheur. Si tu savais à quel point je me retrouve dans tes mots. Tu n'es pas pire que moi, Granger. Tu es pareille."

Il retire sa main. Pour la remplacer par ses lèvres. Il caresse mes cheveux. Puis se lève.

"Bonne nuit, _Hermione_."

J'ai comme un choc à l'entente de mon prènom. Il l'a utilisé de lui-même. Cela me surprend.

"Bonne nuit, Malefoy."

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Sa voix s'élève une dernière fois.

"_Draco, _pas Malefoy."

Je touche ma joue sans m'en rendre compte. Tout a basculé. Je le sens au fond de moi. Mais en quoi ?

_Tes rêves n'existent plus. Tout te paraît laid. Parce que tout l'est. _

_**A suivre ... **_

******Un chapitre moins léger que le dernier. Plus grave je trouve. Et un léger rapprochement entre les deux. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Seb' (Quelques reviews, est-ce trop demander ?)_


	6. Rêves de catin déchue

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sur cette terre et encore moins cette chose.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( Autrement dit, moi, mais y a des jours où j'ai franchement des doutes).**

**Note : Je suis un être volage, je peux délaisser une fic' pour m'occuper d'une autre, mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Alors oui, je n'ai pas écris de chapitre pour cette fic' depuis Juillet. Oui ce chapitre et ridiculement court, mais mes petits amis, l'inspiration ça ne se commande pas, c'est comme vos reviews. Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

_Rêves de catin déchue_

_La Vie est une pute. Tu la baises du mieux que tu peux. Mais à la fin c'est elle qui t'encule._

_2h39, Tour D'astronomie, Cinq Novembre :_

Troisième joint de la soirée. C'est décidé j'entame la Vodka.

Je l'attends. Ce n'est même plus étonnant. C'est un pacte tacite.

Il arrive de son pas léger. Je lui tends mon joint et bois une gorgée de Vodka à même le goulot.

"Tu es en retard, Malefoy."

Une attaque pour lui montrer que je n'aime pas attendre. Il s'accoude pour observer le vide.

"Toujours aussi acerbe, Hermione. J'aime assez."

Un rire cynique m'échappe. Il se retourne pour me faire face.

"Je ne te savais pas masochiste."

Je me moque de lui. Et il le sait. Il se tourne à nouveau avec dédain.

"Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais une telle pétasse."

Egalité. Je m'approche de lui pour récupérer mon joint. Je tire une bouffée. Recrache la fumée presque violement.

"Je ne suis pas une pétasse. Je suis une pute. J'écarte les cuisses pour t'exiter et les referme aussitôt pour que tu ammènes le fric. Je suis une pute de luxe, une de celle qui choissisent leur client. Tu penses tout contrôler, mais c'est moi qui contrôle, jusqu'à ta queue. Donne moi ce que j'exige et tu m'auras. Déçois moi et tu n'auras plus jamais rien. Mais tu vois le truc dans l'histoire, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que je veux et que tu ne le sauras jamais. Je suis la pire des putes, parce que dans tout les cas c'est toi qui te feras baiser."

On se fait face. Il a un drôle de sourire. Comme une promesse. Ses yeux s'ancrent aux miens.

"Et si je n'attendais que ça ? Que tu me baises ?"

Je me mets à rire, comme devant un enfant qui viendrais de dire une connerie. Un rire condescendant et brut.

"Alors écarte les cuisses, mon beau. j'ai toujours rêver d'enculer un aristo." _*_

Un air outré se compose sur son visage. Une illusion de plus.

"Que de vulgarité. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ?"

Malgré le reproche, ses yeux luisent d'amusements. Et je me prends à aimer cet échange.

"Qui a dit que je les écoutais ? On n'a que ce qu'on désire, Draco, et tu veux que je te prenne. T'es un homo refoulé ou quoi ?"

Son rire éclate avec force. Et la Vodka m'écorche l'oesophage.

"Une pute qui traîte ses clients d'homo ? J'aurais tout vu. Plus sérieusement, ce n'était qu'une métaphore. Mais par contre, te prendre je suis pas contre."

Dans ses yeux, une flamme de convoitise. Au fond de moi, une vague exitation. Mais pas tout de suite. J'aime trop le jeu pour le laisser gagner la partie maintenant.

"Alors donne moi ce que je désire."

Mon souffle s'égare sur ses lèvres trop proches. Je le fixe avec un air de défi.

Soudain je me retrouve collée contre le mur, l'avant de mon corps penchant dans le vide et les lèvres de Malefoy violant les miennes avec brutalité.

Ses mains se crispent sur ma peau. Parcourent mon corps avec violence. C'est bon, c'est fort, bestial.

Je le repousse et il perds l'équilibre, s'étalant sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Je m'essuie les lèvres comme avec dégoût.

"Ne refais jamais ça."

Et au fond de moi, une voix hurle "Oh si, refais-le et même plusieurs fois". Mais je ne l'écoute pas.

"Allez, ma belle, ne me fais pas languir, tu as aimé autant que moi."

Il tente de se relever. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et d'une pression de la main l'en empêche. Mon ton se fait dangereusement bas.

"Ecoute moi bien, Malefoy. Tes trainées aimaient peut être mais je ne suis pas elle. Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Ne pense pas pour moi, je le fais très bien seule. Si j'ai envie de te faire languir, je le ferais. Je te l'ai dit, je suis une pute qui choisit ses clients et tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu de toi ce que je voulais, tu n'en fais pas parti. Alors garde tes mains dans tes poches et ta langue dans ta bouche."

Ma main fait pression sur son entrejambe. Et un sourire mauvais fleurit sur mes lèvres.

"Sinon tu risques fort de devenir eunuque."

A ces mots, j'agrippe avec force ses testicules. Un gémissement rauque de douleur lui échappe. Je me relève, fière de ma prestation.

"Considère ça comme un avertissement."

Je m'éloigne et claque la porte de la tour. Il doit comprendre une chose : je ne lui ferais jamais de cadeaux.

_Mais tu l'aimes, cette pute. C'est ça le pire. Tu l'aimes à t'en crever le coeur._

**_A suivre ..._**

_* Vous avez vu la rime ? :)_

**Verdict ? Vous aimez ou je suis plus du tout dans le truc ? Après six mois sans écrire pour cette fic', j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas avoir réussi à bien continuer. Rassurez moi ou confirmez mes doutes avec vos reviews qui quoi qu'il arrive réchaufferont mon petit coeur.**

_**A bientôt,**_

_Seb' (Je n'ai jamais dit quand je posterais la suite de mes fics', tout simplement parce que je ne le sais pas)._


	7. N'oublie jamais

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' les petits). **

**Note : Pas de notes, je suis en fraude là. Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre cing :**

_N'oublie jamais_

_Tu as beau tout savoir. Tout chercher, tout calculer. Tu te feras toujours avoir._

Une minute de plaisir. Suivie d'année d'Enfer permanents. Voilà à quoi se résume la Vie.

Bon sang, je suis d'un cynisme, c'en est presque risible. Presque parce que c'est surtout réaliste.

Dans un coin de ma tête, une chanson désuéte. Bombs Away de Paris-Texas, comme la mauvaise bande sonore d'un film qui m'honore.

Bien entendu, j'en suis l'objet principal, je ne peux qu'applaudir en pensant dans mon for intérieur que ce n'est qu'une immense bouse.

Soit dit en passant, j'aime qu'on parle de moi. J'adore terrifier la masse. Et les cris de terreurs sont pour moi un orgasme assuré.

Je suis abjecte d'abjection. Pire, j'en suis fière et entièrement comblée.

Haïssez-moi et plus encore craigniez moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Du haut de ma tour de cruauté et de solitude, vous n'êtes que des cafards hurlant d'une voix unanime : écrase-nous !

Et je me fais, bien entendu, un plaisir juste à l'idée de suivre cet ordre. Je suis ce qu'on appelle vulgairement une ordure.

Et j'aime ça plus que de raison. Je prends une gorgée de whisky puis tends la flasque à Malefoy.

Il a un instant d'hésitation avant d'en prendre une grande goulée. Ses mains tremblent légérement. On se souvient de la dernière fois, hein ?

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir."

Il grimace et porte à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres. Touché.

"Tu ne m'effrayes pas."

Je sors un couteau que je m'amuse à faire tourner entre mes doigts.

"Ah oui ?"

La lame siffle à côté de son oreille avant de se ficher dans un panneau de bois derrière lui.

"Oui."

Je me lève pour récupérer le couteau. Sa voix tremble. Et moi je jouis.

"Dommage, ta peur m'aurais assez excité pour que j'accepte de coucher avec toi."

Une légère surprise passe dans ses yeux gris. Cette conversation commence à lui plaire.

"Tu avoues enfin que je suis capable de t'exciter."

Ca me désarçonne tellement que je me mets à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je rectifie.

"Ta peur, pas toi. Désolée, joli coeur."

Sa main attrape celle avec laquelle je tiens le couteau. Il me plaque contre une colonne de pierre.

"Ma peur ou la tienne, au fond c'est la même chose, n'est ce pas mon amour ?"

Je lâche le couteau de surprise quand il me mord le cou avec violence.

"Draco, arrête ..."

J'ai un sursaut d'effroi en entendant le désir si facilement reconnaissable dans ma voix.

"Oh non, ma belle. Cela ne fait que commencer."

Il se met à m'embrasser avec force. Son corps me retenant contre le mur.

Je mords sa lèvre au sang et il gémit. J'essaye de le repousser mais ses mains sont partout et parfaitement efficaces.

La manche de mon pull glisse sur mon épaule. Mes mains griffent son dos sous sa chemise.

Puis j'ai un sursaut de lucidité et je lui donne un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe.

"Oh la salope !"

Je m'assoie sur la corniche avec un sourire narquois.

"Je t'avais prévenu. Tu as vraiment envie que je te castre ?"

Son rire envahi l'air et le mien le rejoint sans que j'en ai vraiment confiance.

"Tu m'aides à me relever ?"

Je le toise depuis mon point d'appui et m'allume un nouveau joint.

"Dans tes rêves, j'aime trop te voir à mes pieds."

Je recrache la fumée dans sa direction. J'ai un sourire cruel.

"Et je suis sûr que si je rampais à tes pieds, ce serait encore mieux ?"

Il se relève lentement et nettoie ses vêtements. Je lui tends le joint.

"Tout juste. En plus d'être beau, tu as aussi un cerveau ? Tu m'impressionnes là. Surtout que tu es blond."

Il tire une grande bouffée. Le jeu reprends. J'ai gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le bal de Noël ?"

Je secoue la tête. Je n'aime pas partager mes idées.

"Tu as une idée ?"

Il a un sourire machiavélique. Il me donnerait presque envie.

"Je veux droguer les professeurs. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

J'ai un sourire appréciateur. Cela me permettrais de mettre le mien à éxécution.

"Je suis pour. J'ai encore du GHB du bal d'Halloween."

Je commence à calculer si j'en aurais assez pour tous les professeurs. Je sors mon téléphone.

"Tu as un portable ? Je l'ignorais."

Je tape un message rapidement : _GHB, 10g avant le 20/12_.

"Comment veux-tu que je contacte mon dealer sans cela ?"

Je range mon téléphone sous son regard curieux. Il me rejoint sur la corniche.

"En effet. Serais-ce trop demander de me le communiquer ?"

J'esquisse un sourire. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

"Il n'aime pas être contacté par des inconnus."

Il a un sourire d'indulgence et se rapproche imperceptiblement. Je reprends mon joint.

"Pas celui de ton dealer. Le tien, Hermione."

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors et lis le message : _Pas de problème bébé. Je t'aime._ Draco lis par dessus mon épaule.

"Je vais être gentille, je vais te le donner."

Je cherche mon numéro dans mon répertoire. Je lui tends le téléphone et il sort le sien pour noter.

"C'était ton mac ?"

Je soupire. J'ai connu mieux comme jeux de mots.

"Non mon dealeur. Je suis à mon compte, chéri, ne l'oublie pas."

Il se met à sourire. Le genre de sourire charmeur qui promets beaucoup mais qui n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

"Tu pars pendant les vacances ?"

Une pluie fine se met à tomber. Je ferme les yeux et profite de la sensation glacée si agréable.

"Tout dépends de qui reste et de si je trouve quelque chose pour m'occuper. Mais je pense que je vais rentrer."

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi que je vais en faire autant. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

"Moi aussi. Mes parents veulent toujours que je rentre pour les vacances."

J'ai un rire ironique et je manque presque de glisser de la corniche. Il me rattrape et me plaque contre lui.

"Le grand Malfoy est un fils à papa."

Mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge quand son regard croise le mien. Je l'embrasse comme si c'était une évidence.

Ce n'est pas comme nos autres baisers qui étaient durs, exigeants. Celui-ci est doux, sensuel. Presque paresseux.

Il n'y a rien de calculé dans ce baiser. Ce n'est que nos lèvres qui s'apprennent lentement.

C'est juste le geste le plus naturel que nous ayons eu l'un envers l'autre. Nos yeux sont grands ouverts.

Le baiser s'éternise, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais. La pluie se mêle à ses méches blondes.

On dirais qu'on pleure, mais si je pleure ce ne peut être que de bonheur. Même si je ne le dirais jamais.

Nous faisons l'amour avec nos bouches. Quand enfin le souffle nous manque, nous nous séparons. Je prends enfin conscience de la chose.

"Hermione ..."

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je me penche à son oreille.

"Chut, tu es en train de rêver."

Je le pousse pour le déséquilibrer. Le temps qu'il se remette en place, je suis déjà loin.

Je ne veux pas l'affronter pour le moment. Il a gagné une bataille, c'est mauvais signe.

Dans ma poche mon téléphone vibre. Le numéro m'est inconnu, le message lui est limpide : _Je n'oublierais pas. _

_Tout simplement parce que la vie est imprévisible. Et qu'elle gâchera toujours tout. _

**_A suivre ..._**

**Toujours en fraude. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Moi j'aime beaucoup cette fiction. Elle me fait rire. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb'_


	8. Circonvolutions aériennes

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient dans ce texte.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb', toujours la même quoi qu'il arrive).**

**Note : Je n'étais plus vraiment dedans mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! **

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

_Circonvolutions aériennes_

_On ferme les yeux. On occulte la réalité. On est si bien quand on ne voit plus le monde réel. _

Je crois que la chose qui m'impressionnera toujours le plus chez l'Homme, c'est sa capacité à se voiler la face. Elle m'impression d'autant plus désormais que je me rends compte que je le fais aussi.

Ainsi, nul n'est immunisé contre ce mal tout droit sorti de notre subconscient. Sincèrement le subconscient est notre pire ennemi.

Tout d'abord parce que nous ne pouvons le contrôler, ce qui s'avère particulièrement contrariant. Ensuite, ignorer des choses sur soi-même, je trouve ça malsain.

Ce n'est que mon avis, mais j'ai la prétention de le croire éclairé. Bien, éloignons-nous de cet épineux problème pour nous pencher sur un autre qui l'est tout autant.

Il n'a l'air de rien pourtant ce message mais croyez-moi, il n'est pas rien : _Rendez-vous quinze heures à la volière. _

Malfoy me donne des ordres maintenant. Ce petit pion insignifiant sur l'échequier que j'ai conçu, se permet de me donner des ordres.

J'aurais tout vu. J'en rirais presque mais pour être honnête, j'enrage. Je tapote rageusement la réponse sur mon portable : _Désolée à cette heure-là, je baiserais ta mère Malfoy._

Je range le portable tant maltraité dans ma poche et frappe du pied une poubelle qui renverse son contenu sur le sol immaculé. Ca donnera du travail aux bonnes, tiens.

Je m'éloigne d'un pas raide de la scène du crime, le visage contracté par la colère. Je déteste quand les choses vont de travers.

Et beaucoup trop de choses échappent à mon contrôle en ce moment. Je savais que Malfoy serait un facteur difficile à contrôler mais j'ai l'impression que je n'avais pas calculé à quel point il le serait.

Et cela m'énerve. Je déteste me tromper dans mes calculs. Et encore plus pour ceux concernant mon projet.

* * *

Dans un nuage illicite, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Et si tout le monde se trompait, et si la véritable bonté c'était justement de faire du mal aux autres ?

Et si c'était en les brisant qu'on pouvait les faire donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes ? Et si j'aidais l'humanité en la détruisant comme je le désire ?

Ce ne sont peut être que les délires d'une toxicomane, peut être que je me trompe mais cette pensée me hante depuis.

Je tire à nouveau sur mon joint. La montée d'endorphine me laisse un instant pantoise. Tant mieux, autant aller en cours défoncée, c'est le seul moyen de supporter les autres.

Il est 13h13, mes pieds pendent dans le vide. La tour d'Astronomie est vide et quelque part dans l'école, des gosses se coursent en riant.

Malfoy me réponds enfin, sa réponse m'arrache un rire mélancolique : _Je peux la remplacer si tu veux_.

Répartie facile. Il a du passer une mauvaise nuit le pauvre : _Non, je voudrais pas voler son mec à Zabini_.

Je m'autorise un sourire, fière de ma réponse. Soudain un souffle dans mon cou. Je sursaute violement manquant de tomber.

"Malfoy, t'es cinglé, j'aurais pu me tuer.

-Tu me manquais trop, pardonne moi."

Il se met à rire. Je tourne la tête vers lui me composant un air furieux.

"Casse-toi. Je préfère être seule."

Il hausse un sourcil, j'en hausse un. Technique du miroir, normalement ça énerve les gens. Mais Malfoy n'est définitivement pas normal.

"Et moi je veux rester avec toi, ma belle. Alors comme ça tu baises ma mère ?"

Comme c'est original. Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, trop défoncée pour ça.

"Je t'ai dis de te casser. Alors maintenant tu fermes ta grande gueule, tu mets ta fierté de con de côté et tu te barres."

Il pose une main sur mon épaule que je repousse violement. Je me mets debout sur le muret le toisant de toute ma hauteur.

"Barre toi Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je ne veux voir personne, ok ? Ni toi, ni personne d'autres ! Je veux juste être seule, c'est si dur à comprendre ? Faut que je te fasse un dessin ou tu peux comprendre tout seul ?"

Je lui hurle dessus. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je sens un début de bad trip. La parano, la colère, la tristesse. Tout ce que je ne dois jamais montrer.

"Hermione, calme toi, je t'en prie. Tu as fumé ?"

Je lui tourne le dos, fixant le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas. Il monte sur le rebord me rejoignant puis me prends dans ses bras. Je suis trop surprise pour réagir.

"Je t'en prie, ne sois pas comme ça. C'est pas nous d'être comme ça. C'est pas à toi de faire ça."

Il me serre un peu plus fort. Et je me surprends à me tenir desespérement à lui. On ne devrait pas, je vais le regretter, je le sais, mais mon cerveau s'est déconnecté.

"Et qui le fera dis-moi ? Ton dealeur, peut être ? Tu l'as dit ce n'est pas nous d'être comme ça, mais il y a un nous, ce qui implique que nous sommes liés. Alors non c'est pas moi de faire ça, mais tu es importante à mes yeux alors ça passe avant ma fierté de con comme tu dis."

Je me tais et ferme les yeux aussi fort que je le peux. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il dit. Ce ne doit pas être réel.

"Allez viens, descends de là, je te raccompagne dans ta chambre."

Je ne bouge pas, je me serre contre lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, ça m'oppresse soudainement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seule. Je laisse s'échapper un murmure.

"Embrasse-moi."

_Nos yeux finissent toujours par s'ouvrir, hélas. Alors on fais semblant de ne pas voir. On sait si bien se mentir. _

**_A suivre ..._**

**Ce matin, je me suis fait réveillée à 10h30 par mon dealeur qui venait me fournir ma came à domicile alors que j'aurais du être en cours. Ca devient grave je crois. Bref j'en ai assez dit sur ma vie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'attends vos avis et autres récriminations. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb'(Imagine un monde sans drogue, moi je n'y arrive pas.)_


	9. Let's get it started

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Pas à moi. Pas à moi. _

_Auteur : Mary (anciennement Sebarrya)._

_Note : Allez un nouveau chapitre, juste pour le fun. _

**_Let's get it started_**

_On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qui motive les autres. On a tous des désirs que les autres ignorent. On a tous des motivations secrètes. _

Et il m'embrasse. Avec force, violence. Je crois que j'ai perdu pied. Et je l'embrasse avec un désespoir grandissant. Mes mains se crispent sur ses hanches.

Nos corps se heurtent violement. Le désespoir se fait désir. Mes pensées s'évaporent. Ma raison s'absente.

Nous ne sommes que deux corps cherchant avec ardeur à ne faire plus qu'un. Nos mouvements sont anarchiques, violents. Je m'explose les ongles en essayant d'ouvrir sa chemise.

Ses mains tirent presque mes cheveux. Je le mords, je l'embrasse, je ne sais plus. J'ai le vertige, j'ai envie de plus. Je suis défoncée surtout.

On tombe au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres. La douleur vrille mon dos.

Il défait ma robe de sorcier et se débarrasse presque aussi tôt de ma jupe et de ma culotte. Nos gestes sont nerveux, pressés. Il me pénètre sans même attendre.

Je me mets soudain à hurler. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Et je hurle, encore et encore.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi putain ! »

Je récupère mes vêtements à la hâte avant de m'approcher de la porte. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers lui :

« Retouche-moi encore une fois et j'appelle les flics Malfoy. Tentative de viol, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Je pars presque en courant. Mes mains tremblent. J'ai besoin d'un joint, maintenant. Je suis en train de perdre la tête.

Il faut que je me reprenne, maintenant. Je rentre dans une salle de classe vide et me mets à pleurer.

Je repense à cet été. Ce qui a motivé mon changement. Je me souviens de ces mains sur mon corps, les insultes et les coups.

Je me rappelle de la douleur de la pénétration, intense, cuisante. J'avais presque réussi à oublier, à me reprendre en main, à me protéger et il a tout fait foiré.

Mais ma vengeance n'est pas en péril. J'y arriverais, je me vengerais de ceux qui m'ont fait ça. Même sans l'aide de Malfoy. Les pions se remplacent facilement.

Je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de la main et me mets à rouler. Mes mains tremblent mais j'y parviens tout de même.

Je l'allume sans attendre, tant pis si Rusard me chope. J'en ai trop besoin. Je me calme lentement.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Un nouveau message : _Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que … Enfin excuse-moi._ J'éteins mon téléphone. Ce soir, je sors.

_1h27, Près-Au-Lard :_

La musique me vrille les oreilles. Je me laisse aller. Je sens quelqu'un accompagné mes mouvements dans mon dos.

Je me tourne et fais face à un jeune homme pas trop mal. Brun, les yeux clairs, un joli sourire. Je l'autorise implicitement à danser avec moi.

Je ferme les yeux alors que sa main trouve sa place sur ma hanche. Je le laisse rapprocher nos corps. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Je m'appelle Adam et toi ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au jeu de la séduction. Je m'éloigne doucement. Je vais me chercher un verre.

Le barman hésite un instant avant que je ne sorte ma fausse carte d'idée. Il me sert un martini que je sirote tranquillement.

« Alors tu es du coin ? »

Je lève les yeux vers le barman. Il me sourit gentiment.

« Oui, j'étudie à Poudlard.

-Waouh, faut être sacrément friqué pour y aller. »

J'ai un léger sourire. C'est vrai que cette école coûte une petite fortune, mais ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est la meilleure d'Angleterre.

« J'ai eu une bourse. »

Il émet un sifflement admirateur. Let's get it started des Black Eyed Peas démarre et l'ambiance devient électrique dans la salle.

« Ils n'en donnent pas beaucoup, tu dois être intelligente.

-Je me défends plutôt bien. »

Je m'étire avant de finir mon verre. Je saute de mon tabouret prête à retourner sur la piste. Il me retient par le bras.

« Attends, tu veux pas discuter cinq minutes. Je vais être franc, tu me plais pas mal et j'ai vraiment envie de faire ta connaissance. »

J'ai un sourire légèrement condescendant avant de retirer doucement sa main de mon bras.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me connaître. Là, tu penses que je suis une fille bien, sympathique, mais je suis l'exact opposé, si j'ai l'occasion de te faire du mal je le ferais. Alors lâche l'affaire et conclu avec la bouffonne qui te matte de l'autre côté du bar. Cela vaudra mieux pour toi. »

Et je repars dans la foule. Ce soir je ne suis là que pour danser. Les rapports humains ne m'intéressent pas.

_Je sais au nom de quoi j'agis. A toi de me dire tes motivations. Que j'abatte tes rêves._

**_A suivre ..._**

_Je suis dans un état entre excitée, déprimée, rêveuse et complétement folle. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de parler là._

_Mary._


End file.
